


Rough Day Equals Rough Sex

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Illogical Husbands-Fandom, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill has a rough day, and comes home hot and bothered. Alec eases his frustrations.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Rough Day Equals Rough Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea of Bill having sex Alec against a wall. This is the result. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Alec was half asleep on the couch when the front door burst open with a loud bang. The Scot jolted upright in alarm just as Bill stormed into the house. He slammed the door behind him, his face twisted with anger, eyes dark as coal. He slammed his briefcase down on to the kitchen table before stalking off upstairs without a word to Alec.  
Alec waited a minute before following his husband up the stairs. He found Bill in the bathroom across from their bedroom. He stood in front of the sink, gripping the edge so tight his knuckles were white. He'd shed his jacket, bowtie, and shoes, but still looked angry and withdrawn.  
"Rough day?" Alec asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe. No answer. Bill stared broodingly at the water running down the drain.  
"Did something bad happen?" Alec tried again. Still nothing. Alec sighed.  
"Well, I'll be downstairs if you want to talk," he said, peeling himself from the doorway and walking away. He'd only walked a few feet into the hallway when Bill suddenly grabbed him by the hips and shoved him into the wall. Alec gasped as his chest pressed into the wall, squirming, until he felt Bill plaster himself to his back, kissing the nape of his neck, nuzzling his hair, grinding a telltale hardness against his arse.  
Alec relaxed and moaned softly, his cock hardening rapidly in his jeans. He felt Bill smirk against his skin before he turned Alec around and pulled him into a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth pulling at lips. Bill squeezed Alec's arse before moving to the bulge in the front of his jeans. He rubbed at the hardness there enjoying the way Alex pushed his groin into his hand. The American quickly and roughly pulled Alec into another kiss while undoing the fastenings of his jeans, pushing both them and his boxers down to his knees.  
Alec broke the kiss to push them all the way off. Bill did the same with his own trousers and underwear, then pushed Alec's back to wall again, kissing him deeply. Alec tangled his fingers in Bill's hair, moaning into the kiss. His erection leaked precome on to his and Bill's shirts. Bill's hands wandered to Alec's ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks apart, teasing the tight hole between them.  
"Fuck," Alec gasped, breaking their kiss and tilting his head back against the wall. Bill smiled, grabbing the underside of his husband's thighs and hosting him up. Alec yelped, winding his legs around Bill's waist and his arms around his shoulders.  
"Masters, what the hell are you-"  
Alec's protest ended with a moan as Bill began kissing and nibbling his throat. He continued to do so as the tip of one finger circled around Alec's hole, somehow already slick with lube. He pushed in up to the knuckle, and Alec tugged on his hair.  
"Fuck, Masters," he gasped, arching his back. Bill quickly added a second finger, than a third, almost too fast, scissoring the tight muscles as they fluttered around his fingers. Finally, Bill removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Alec's hole before slowly pressing in. Alec moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, so lost in pleasure that he didn't care that he and Bill still wore their shirts.  
Bill pressed his face into Alec's neck, biting, licking, and sucking the sensitive skin as he fucked deeply into his husband's body, relishing the feeling of being squeezed by the tight warmth of the Scotsman's walls, and the nails tearing through his shirt.  
"Fuck, Bill, I'm close," Alec gasped. He could feel heat building in his belly, his cock leaking between them.  
"Come for me, Alec," Bill said, sinking his teeth into a freckled shoulder. Alec moaned loudly and came, hot white come spurting up between their bodies, dripping down the thick hair on Bill's chest.  
"Fuck," Bill rasped. The tightening of Alec's walls around him, his husband's nails digging into hia back, warm breath against his neck, it was so intoxicating. Bill came deep inside of Alec, but kept thrusting even when Alec whimpered with sensitivity. Finally, once the last few drops of come had trickled out of Bill's cock, he pulled out, lowering Alec's legs to the floor, only to have to catch the Scotsman before he slid to the floor.  
Bill carefully removed their shirts, stained with sweat and come, then carried Alec bridal style to their bedroom. He laid the slender man on the bed, then went into the bathroom, soaked a cloth in warm water, and came back, wiping the semen from where it trickled down Alec's thighs from his hole. Alec had his eyes closed, looking exhausted but content. His lips were red and swollen, hair a mess, and purpling marks littered one side of his neck and down one shoulder.  
Bill tossed the cloth into the hamper by the door, then tucked both himself and Alec under the covers even though it was only the early evening. After a few minutes of silence, Alec opened his eyes. Bill was stroking his hair and watching him intently, expression concerned but no longer angry.  
"Hey," Alec said quietly, sitting up slightly. A dull ache throbbed in his back, arse, and hips.  
"Hello," Bill replied just as quietly. "I'm sorry."  
Alec arched an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"  
"For jumping you like that," Bill clarified. "It was a long day. A husband wanted the baby but the mother didn't. It was so irritating listening to them bicker. By the time I got home I was so angry that I just wanted to vent, and you were caught in the crossfire."  
Alec put his arms around his husband, pressing a kiss to his jawline.  
"It's okay," he said. "You didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me unless I wanted you to. I don't mind being the remedy after a bad day."  
Bill laughed, reaching up to stroke the marks along Alec's neck. Alec reached up, lacing their fingers together and kissing the ring on Bill's finger.  
"I love you, Masters," he said.  
Bill smiled and kissed the ring on Alec's finger. "I love you, too, Hardy."


End file.
